This invention relates generally to a polyamine compound useful in coating compositions and other applications for pH adjustment.
Compounds with multiple amino and/or hydroxyl groups are known. For example, M. Senkus, J. Am. Chem. Soc. (1946), 68, 10-12, discloses a compound having the formula
but this reference does not disclose or suggest a polyamino-polyalcohol compound as claimed in the present application.
The problem addressed by this invention is to find new low VOC polyamine compounds useful in coating compositions and other applications for pH adjustment.